Please Remember
by SparklingDarkness
Summary: Hermione and Draco are so in love but will it be enough to keep them together? They go public at the Graduation Ball, but can they stand the pressure?


Disclaimer: The fantastic characters that you are about to read about in my story solely belong to the magnificent and almighty J.K. Rowling. I just like to take the characters and twist them to my wills. Oh, if I owned them the things I would do (smirks)! Also the song, "Please Remember" belongs to LeAnn Rhymes The only thing of value I do own is a Pentium one laptop which the monitor doesn't even work so I have to hook it up to another one. The one I hook it up to turns blue at random and I have to beat it with my fist to turn it back to normal... Pathetic, huh?

Well now enjoy the story and on with the show!

Raises Curtain

_Please Remember_

His breath caught in his throat as he watched her walk closer and she locked eyes with him. He felt his heart speed up as her lips curved into the beautiful smile that he adored to see directed at him. Her beautiful brown pools of swirling chocolate that some called eyes sparkled. Her curly brown hair fell in ringlets around her face, which framed the soft, glittering skin. When she reached the bottom of the steps she gave him a small peck on the cheek. He could smell the Vanilla body sprays that she used everyday that she knew he loved.

"Is everyone inside?" she asked as she looked at the hem of her red gown, her voice slightly tainted in nervousness. He smiled, tilted her chin up to look at him, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Yes, love." He held out his arm for her, which she gladly accepted and the smile came back to life on her soft, pink lips. "A re you ready to go in?"

"Yes, as long as I'm with you," she whispered. He looked down at the girl he had tormented for the past six years. The one he had teased, tormented, called filth, a mudblood. She was now the only thing he had to live for, the absolute love of his life. And right now, going through the great oak doors as something more as Head Boy and Head Girl was something he would have never dreamed possible. He loved her for so many reasons that it was impossible to count. Her smarts, wit, charm, right hook, and the all out challenge she brought into his life. She was more than he could ever ask for or ever dreamed of having, but somehow... He did. "I'm glad we're finally doing this, Draco. We won't have to hide anymore."

"Me too, Hermione. Now I can show you off to everyone," he said with that oh-so-handsome-smirk. She giggled and tightened her hold on his arm. "Let's go!"

They stepped into view of the large and open oak doors then walked in as if nothing they were doing was in the slightest bit wrong. For them, it wasn't because the only things that they were aware of, was each other. He led her towards an empty table as people openly stared, gawked, and whispered about them.

"Oh my gosh! Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"I can't believe he's with a mudblood Gryffindor!"

"What is she doing? Has she lost her mind?"

"Hermione!"

Hermione and Draco stopped and turned to see Ron, Harry, and Ginny, who was latched on Harry's arm, coming towards them. "Oh, hi," she said as her stomach did flip-flops.

"What is this?" Ron spat as he looked at their linked arms. "You told us that you didn't have a choice with who you went with. This looks a little more than unwilling." Ron glared at Draco who did nothing but sneer as his red ears.

"I didn't lie but I also wanted to come here with him," Hermione said in complete honestly. "I love-"

"Don't you dare say you love him, 'Mione! Not after everything he's done to you, to us!" Harry exclaimed as he gave Draco a death glare. "Have you forgotten what he's done? What his father has done? I-"

"If I were you Potter," Draco said as he moved forward a step. "I would stop while you're ahead. I've made mistakes and I'm not my father."

"That's a load of rubbish!" Ron snorted. "You are just like your father! As I recall you were a Death Eater along with your father."

"Ron, Harry! Stop it right now!" Hermione said as anger began to boil inside of her. "You don't know what you are talking about! He's-"

"He's changed, right?" Harry said finishing her sentence. "Don't even try to convince us about him. How long has this been going on?"

"Six months on the third," Draco said now glaring at both Harry and Ron. Hermione had a feeling that things just might get ugly.

"Six months! Six months and you never told us! Why?" Ron yelled, rounding on Hermione who felt her cheeks flushing in anger.

"This Ron! This is exactly why I never told you! I knew you'd blow this out of proportion! Whether you like it or not we're in love! I love him and I can't live with out him!"

"Hermione I can't believe you!" Harry said in disdain. He suddenly turned to Ginny who had remained strangely quiet. "And what do you have to say about all this?"

"I-"

"She already knew," Hermione informed them in defiance. "And unlike you she's actually happy for me!"

"How could you keep this from us? Your own brother?" Ron shouted as everyone in the hall were beginning to turn his or her attention to the five students.

"Because we both knew you would do this, you git!" Ginny yelled. "You have no right to act like this! The war is over and everyone is just trying to be happy! Just leave her be! You're just mad because you can't be with her!"

Ron turned a deeper shade of red and Draco's glare increased. "Look, Weasley," Ron said as he was now was barely a foot apart from Ron's face. "Hermione and I love each other, get over it and leave us alone. As for you," he said turning to Harry. "If you want to play his game then same goes for you. Now what will it be, gents?"

"Ron, Harry," Hermione said softly coming closer to them. "Please. If you care about me as much as you say you do, just leave it alone. He really makes me happy. I came to have fun with him and my friends. Please," she begged. They looked at each other then put on grim expressions.

"They won't say it but they'll get used to this, eventually. Come on you two," Ginny said as she began to drag them away. "Have fun you, Hermione. And you too, Draco."

"Thanks, Gin!" Hermione called after her. She turned to Draco and the smile was back on her lips. "Do you think we should make the speech, now?" He smiled and nodded, then led her up toward the stage. Professor McGonagall smiled at them and they followed her on stage.

She cleared her throat and smiled at the students. "I would like to congratulate all of you for your accomplishments that have gotten you to this moment. Right now is not the time for my speech so I would like to hand things over to Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, your Head Boy and Head Girl." She smiled and stepped back and the couple took her place.

"Hello, class of 1997," Draco said with a smirk, but it wasn't arrogant just a Malfoy thing. "It amazing to think what we have all went through together. If I had to pick one word to describe each and every one of us, it would be survivors. We've gone through more in the past seven years that some people don't go through in a lifetime. Of course some people, including myself, wouldn't be here with out the help of certain-" He looked over at Hermione. "-relationships."

Hermione now fell in place besides him. "Many of us have lost many things over the past seven years. Friends, family members, life as we know it. But with out the ones who cared about us-" She glanced quickly over at Draco. "- we would have lost ourselves, too. We have truly laid a helping hand in defeating the greatest evil of all time. We have also conquered a dew essays as well." The people around them relaxed a bit to laugh.

"We've made mistakes and broken promises," Draco said looking a tad forlorn. "We've also made new friends and excelled in classes. We made our own future and I hope you will all enjoy them because, I know I will." He looked over to Hermione who blushed a shade of scarlet to match her dress.

"So, instead of rambling on forever, which will happen tomorrow, lets make a toast!" Hermione said, raising a goblet she conjured out of thin air. The others picked up glasses and held them high, too.

"To friendship," Draco said gazing openly at her.

"To love," she said holding his gaze.

"To Quidditch!" someone in the crowd yelled, causing many to laugh.

"To life!"

"To happiness!"

"To the class of 1997!" Hermione said as she wrapped her glass around Draco's. "Together we fight-"

"Alone we fall," Draco finished causing everyone to laugh heartily. Everyone cheered and took a long drink from their glasses as Professor McGonagall came back to the front.

"It's now time for the Head Boy and Head Girl to lead us in the traditional first dance," McGonagall said as Draco led Hermione to the floor.

Draco held out his hand to Hermione and took a very deep bow, which reminded Hermione of a house elf. She giggled then gently placed her hand in his as a she stared into his blue oceans of eyes. His hand went gently on her waist and he cupped her hand in his as he smiled at the beautiful and astounding woman in front of him. Then the beginning notes began to float through the notes and they began to glide gracefully across the floor.

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away_

_And your left with yesterday_

_Left with the memories_

_I, I'll always think of you and smile_

_And be happy for the time_

_I had you with me_

_Though we go our seperate ways_

_I won't forget so don't forget_

_The memories we made_

She sighed with a content smile and twirled just like he directed. His grin widened as he spun her into his arms again and continued to move with perfect technique as they showed love through their gaze. He smiled down at her and she grinned back, fighting off tears. She knew that after tonight, things probably were going to end here. They both had known it for the past few months but never spoke of it. They were going to be leading separate lives and it just wasn't an option right now. But as she was held in his arms, none of that seemed to matter.

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you_

_And you were there for me_

_Please remember, our time together_

_The time was yours and mine_

_And we were wild and free_

_Please remember, please remember me_

He wished with all of his unfrozen heart that they could stay this way forever. Happy and together with nothing to worry about and nothing to fear. They had been holding off on talking about breaking things off. They both just wanted to enjoy what they had while they could. Other people were coming out onto the floor to join them but he didn't notice. He only noticed her. He would always notice her.

_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say_

_And it's sad to walk away_

_With just the memories_

_Who's to know what might have been_

_We'll leave behind a life and time_

_We'll never know again_

She spun out again and giggled when he dipped her and pulled her back up. When they were brought face to face again she put her arms around his neck and tilted their headds closer as they swayed. He took the last inch and captured her soft lips in a passionate and loving kiss. He gently ran his tongue along her bottom lip and easily gained access and felt her velvety tongue recieve his. After a few blissful moments they pulled away, grinning even more.

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you_

_And you were there for me_

_And remember, please remember me_

"I don't want tonight to end Draco," Hermione whispered softly against his neck. He held on a little tighter and smiled ever so sadly. They continued to dance as the floor filled completely with students and teachers. A few moments later he responded to her words.

"I know, love. Neither do I." He gazed down at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "At least we have right now."

"Yes," she whispered sadly as their eyes met. "We have right now to make memories."

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you_

_And you were there for me_

_Please remember, our time together_

_The time was yours and mine_

_And we were wild and free_

_And remember, please remember me_

"I love you Hermione. With every beat of my heart," he whispered against her honey colored tresses and her heard her sigh happily.

"I love you Draco. With every breath I take." They both closed their eyes and savored the moment, knowing there weren't going to be many more like this.

_And how we laugh and how we smile_

_And how this world was yours and mine_

_And how no dream was out of reach_

_I stood by you, you stood by me_

_We took each day and made it shine_

_We wrote our names across the sky_

_We ride so fast, we ride so free_

_And I had you and you had me_

_Please remember, Please remember_

Everyone clapped as the song ended and for the next few hours the routine was the same. Hermione and Draco barely sat down to rest. They wanted to dance and stay in each others arms forever. At one point he took her hand and led her out onto a balcony and shut the doors for privacy. When he turned around he saw her leaning on the edge looking down.

"This is the end, i-isn't it?" he heard her voice break as she spoke. She sniffed and he stepped up beside her but she turned away. "Please, just say what you have to say now."

He took a step back and sighed as he watched her shoulders shake. "What we have between us has been the most wonderful thing that has ever taken place in my life. I've never been this happy and I don't think it'll ever change. I love you with every fiber of my being. But we can't stay this way and you know it and I know it."

He heard her sob and pushed on because he had to say this. "Being your boy friend has been such a wonderful experience to me but I can't stay this way with you. As Slytherin and Gryffindor our friends, or well more so mine, would tare us apart."

She turned around as tears cascaded down her cheeks and her heart wrenched. "Draco, no please! I-"

"Just let me finish. Please Hermione," he said wiping away her tears. She leaned her cheek into the palm of his hand and let it rest there. "All my life I've depended on everyone else because I needed to use them. So I could escape the tought things or boring things in my life. Not because I wanted to be with them or around them. I don't want to be in a relationship because I need the girl. I want to be in a relationship where I want her to the point I need her to be able to live and not survive with out her. And I want you. I need you because I wan't live with out you."

"W-What?" Hermione asked quietly as a small smile lit her face.

"What I mean to say is when I said this won't last because I want more. I want to be the person you spend the rest of eternity with. And besides, if were married I'll beat anyone to a bloody pulp if they try to tare us apart." Draco smirked and kneeled before her as he took both of her hands in his.

"Hermione Jane Granger would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" He asked with a dazzling smile and hopeful saphire eyes.

She stared at him in complete shock as her eyes teared up again. "Yes!" He pulled out a velvet black box and opened it to reveal a rather large princess cut diamond on a white gold band. He slid it on her finger then caught her lips in a sweep of passion.

When they broke away he smiled and whispered, "Will you do me a favor?"

"Ofcourse."

Before he recaptured her lips again he said, "When you think on happy memories think about tonight. And, please remember."

The End

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Quinn**


End file.
